totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Harold
Harold is a competitor in Total Drama Neighborhood 4. He was in Team Excelsior and placed 6th. Friendships Harold and Zeke Harold and Samuel Conflicts Harold and Duncan Harold and Josh What's Your Team Name In What's Your Team Name, Harold was on the Excelsior's chosen, by Samuel. Harold agreed with Zeke's idea on the Team Name but disagreed on the color, insisting on yellow. At the end they chose lime and Harold was happy when their team won. Escape from the City In Escape from the City, Harold was one of the competitors who competed from his team. He also recognized Samuel as a leader as they chased after the gorilla. When it came down to Josh near the finish line, Harold was the one most ahead and tied num-yos on Josh, but failed when Josh got to the finish line. He voted off Katelyn, for not participating. Minigame Mania In Minigame Mania, Harold was one of the four to win Individual Immunity. He voted off Sierra, along with his alliance of Samuel and Ezekiel, as Ezekiel stated "She couldn't handle the butter" and was shocked when Samuel was in the bottom two. There's no I in Total Drama Harold, along with Ezekiel, was confused but didn't say anything, during the vote he voted off Lily for not doing so much stuff for the team. Camping Campers In Camping Campers, Harold was one of the only three Excelsior doing the challenge as Gramps and Al were at a funeral. Harold, followed the leadership of Samuel, and helped his team out. He, unlike Samuel and Zeke, didn't finish at the end in the tie, as he was very tired. When they won, he cheered with his trio team. Voting Votes for a Vote Harold was glad to vote off Duncan when Chris announced there wasn't a vote, and succeeded when Duncan was kicked out of the neighborhood, probably the most thrilled. Speech Screech In Speech Screech, Harold put his speech in rhythm and was in fourth but fourth didn't get anything. He said nice things about everyone except Duncan as he hated his guts, saying how he finally beat Duncan. When Zeke got the vote, he wasn't too worried as they were in an alliance and friends. Talents for Hire! Harold was one of the competitors in this challenge against Noah, but while he did nicely he failed to Noah's laser dodging. He lost and voted out Ezekiel when Ezekiel didn't consult the alliance about adding Izzy. Bubble Buddy, Voting Buddy, Elimination Buddy Harold was surprised to make it that far, but didn't like the food in Cheap Lunch. He voted out Izzy as she was a big threat. Chris A La Mode In this episode Harold made a sandwich for Chris and got immunity from the first vote. They voted out Alejandro but after a trick to the host for taking away immunity, it is revealed to be betrayal from Noah and Josh, getting him voted out, however Harold left a mark to Josh's conscience. Isla de Karma In Isla de Karma, Harold, Ezekiel, and Izzy were seen relaxing in the loser place. He was flipping burgers and passed one to Ezekiel, when they got to vote for the loser, the three voted out Josh, much to Josh's dismay. Super NASCAR Racing Harold, Ezekiel, and Josh were seen watching the competition in the loser place on the TV, Harold and Ezekiel were rooting for Samuel and were happy when he finished first. Category:contestants Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Team Excelsior Category:Purple Banditos Category:6th place